


Lace (The Rewrite)

by CherritheWeaverAnt



Series: Sam and Margie are WAY kinkier than you'd take them for [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Candles, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort, Consensual Kink, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Kink Negotiation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Naked Cuddling, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Swords, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherritheWeaverAnt/pseuds/CherritheWeaverAnt
Summary: Samantha gets a bit too carried away with pre-sex masturbation, the timing and aftermath of which ruin plans for the scene Margie and her had planned.Luckily for them, one of the perks of living in a post-apocalyptic world is that both are master improvisers of their supposed script.Especially when Samantha gets the idea for something a tad less, gentle, than Margie had planned.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Samanth Persephone O'Conner/Margerine
Series: Sam and Margie are WAY kinkier than you'd take them for [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. The Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of Lace, which I'm not reposting in favor of this beauty. :)

The watchtower was quiet by the time Samantha opened the front door and stepped in. Nothing but the soft glow of moonlight through the trees allowed her to see in otherwise pitch black. Still, with muscle memory to guide her, she rapidly made her way into the bedroom, and lit their modest collection of candles throughout the room.  
"Shit..." she muttered, blowing out the lighter and tossing her messenger bag aside, beginning to strip. Margie would be back any minute, and she'd promised to set up.  
Immediately, Samantha undid the straps of her dress, quick to toss it aside. With one hand, she began undoing the longest of her petticoats buttons, as she pulled the pins keeping her braids over her head from her hair. With the last of the buttons undone, the garment pooled around her feet, as she ran her hands over her scalp to make certain she'd left no pins behind.  
The much shorter petticoat, a fluffy slip she'd had since long before the world had gone to hell, could stay on, she decided. Margie loved teasing the frilly layers of tulle.  
With the room sufficiently lit, and herself, sufficiently lacking in anything but undergarments, she sat down in front of the bed.  
"Thank fuck..." she sighed, eyes wandering over her body.  
Other than the frilly little petticoat, she had on the long, knee high white socks Margie had knitted her (damn she needed to practice those), and the frilly, white rompers she'd made for herself not long after she'd figured out how to sew, and eventually, inevitably, she paused between her legs.  
...Margie had asked her to try and get ready for her if she had the time...  
Carefully, she unclasped the buttons at the crotch-seam of her rompers, fingers occasionally brushing against her folds.  
Her cheeks blushed sharply at the thought that, normally, it'd be Margie handling this, Margie stripping her down slowly and carefully, folding up her clothing as she went rather than tossing it aside, treating her homemade garments, and by extension, her, with the same tender respect as the alien sword strapped to her waist.  
Carefully, she ran her fingertips along to outside of her vulva, gentle and light, like Margie would. Margie, with her kind gentle words and soft, ever-respectful touches, inviting her in with loving whispers and the promise of doing anything to make her feel safe enough to climax in the darkness of their bedroom twenty feet above the ground, in the arms of her beautiful swordswomen.  
Drawing her hands away for a moment to collect herself, they were already soaked, their tips shimmering even in the dim candlelight. Still, she convinced herself, it never hurt to be overprepared... maybe Margie would prefer her a bit wetter than this...  
She allowed herself to dip back between her legs, stroking the inner part of her folds, now slick enough to part from one another. With a shiver, she moved her fingers about, trying to draw out just a bit more fluid, in spite of her clumsy attempt. It was nothing like the expert touches of Margie, who always knew where to touch, always knew how to make her back arch as she wielded her hands with the same practice as her sword, be they in fucking her with her fingers-  
"You ready Sa- oh."  
Instantly, Samantha's eyes shot open, as she stared at the door. Margie stood there, staring awkwardly at the scene before her, Samantha two knuckles deep in her entrance.  
"Fuck!" Samantha cursed, pulling out and hiding behind her hands and her hair. She'd ruined it! Ruined it like a horny degenerate! Oh god what would Margie say?  
She opened her eyes again, tears pickling at the corner, unable to stop hiding behind her shield of fluffy, brown hair.  
"I, I'm sorry..." she whimpered.  
"Oh baby," Margie replied, kneeling in front of her and moving her hair out of the way. Her dark skin and thickly curled hair glowed under the candle's light, her soft hands coming up to hold Samantha's head and rub her cheeks with her thumbs. "You did all this extra work for me, baby girl?"  
Samantha nodded, sniffling. "I, I tried getting ready, l-like you asked but," more tears fell from her eyes as she spoke. "But I fucked it all up and bloody masturbated instead, like, like a fucking selfish idiot..."  
"Hey, hey, darlin', look at me." Margie ordered gently. Samantha obeyed, her eyes still watery. "You didn't fuck anything up, okay? You just got excited, that's all." She pulled Samantha to her chest, cradling her lovingly. "Baby girl, you mean too well to really fuck up anything like this." Margie placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's temple, holding her lips there as she rocked her girlfriend.  
"I, I'm sorry..." Samantha whimpered, "Th-Thank you Margie..."  
"Anytime baby girl, anytime."  
The pair remained like that for a moment, before Samantha perked up a bit.  
"C-Can we try, you, you know?" She asked. "I, I know we're so off-script it's insane but, but I was really looking forward a scene and, and I still wanna give something a try..."  
"I'm down for that." Margie replied. "How do ya wanna do it?"  
Samantha thought for a moment, staring at her legs and the wooden floor, before asking, "Improvise, maybe?"  
"That'd be fun." Margie replied, tracing circles on her girlfriend's shoulders. "But, since you're the one doing the planning, what's my new reason for having to smack your cute little butt?"  
Samantha blushed brightly, burying herself against Margie's knitted sweater, drawing a laugh from her girlfriend.  
"Sorry darlin'! Can't deny the truth!" Margie giggled, reaching a little further to pet Samantha's back and rump.  
Samantha thought as Margie pet her, staring at the door, her eyes wandering aside, where her clothes were scattered half-hazardly over the floor.  
"...General naughtiness?" She asked softly. "It's been a while since we messed around with something a little more... discipline-esk... when it comes to spanking... you know I, I like to be considered a, a _naughty girl_ every now and again..."  
Margie paused, her hand mid-way down Samantha's back, and hummed. "If that's what you feel like baby girl. Can't guarantee you're gonna want to lay on your back after if we take it that way though." She kissed her girlfriend's shoulder, moving her hand to rub over the spot. "Changes the tone I've gotta take, changes the way I'm gonna be spanking you..."  
"I can take it, if that's what you're worried about." Samantha assured her, rolling over so she presented her belly. Margie chuckled, rubbing her naval up and down, applying only the slightest pressure.  
"I know you can. You're so good at takin' anything I give you, baby girl." She held and tilted Samantha's head up and kissed her girlfriend's lips, her lover returning it with the same gentle tenderness. Margie paused to continue, "Heck, I'd never spank you if you never asked, let alone like that. And hell, if you liked _those_ spankings light, I'd spend the whole time doing it like that." She lifted Samantha so their foreheads touched. "I don't wanna hurt you, baby girl."  
"But," Samantha whimpered against Margie's lips. "What if, if I asked you to hurt me? What if, if I begged you to teach me a lesson like some spoiled little brat? Would you do it then, love? For me? Pretty please?"  
Margie smiled, giving her girlfriend another kiss, before whispering, "I'd be happy to."


	2. The Build-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene can finally begin.

"Alright baby girl, up." Margie commanded gently, patting Samantha's lower back. She giggled softly, before standing, the petticoat and loose, frilly legs of her romper flowing behind her. Margie smiled, before standing herself, shifting the skirt of her dress up to move as seamlessly as possible, and pulling Samantha close, before tilting her head down and kissing her forehead again.  
"I'm ready to get started, ma'am." Samantha spoke softly, but with certainty that made Margie smiled. Her smaller girlfriend hardly ever seemed so certain of anything else, the exception being her sewing, and Margie's swordsmanship.  
"Alright then baby girl." Margie replied, taking her girlfriend's hands and bringing them together, before kissing them. "I love you."  
The taller girl breathed in, looking for headspace. It was never quite easy to find, but always so worth it. Nothing made her happier, or got her more turned on, than Samantha's happiness and safety, and Samantha loved it when Margie spanked her. It didn't matter how hard, or how many times, she loved it regardless.  
Although, Samantha was not a creature of habit, sexually speaking. Quite the contrary. Other than the consistent presence of her lover's kink, no two sessions were the same, no two nights overly similar.  
Even then, it was rare Samantha wanted to play the roll of anything other than what she was in Margie's eyes: a little angel. A sweet, loving, affectionate little angle, grateful for every little thing Margie generously gave her. And, give her things, she did. Generally, Margie preferred to be generous with her lover. After all, she was the one who'd lost everything when the world went to hell. She was the one who spent a year enslaved to robots, one of whom seemed to _enjoy_ beating the shit out of her for no obvious reason. How someone could do that to Samantha of all people, honest, loving little Samantha, Margie would never understand.  
And, frankly, she didn't want to understand the mind capable of hurting her beloved Samantha.  
But that aside, tonight, her lover _requested_ punishment, and Margie would never deny her something she loved so much. Still though, it was hard to really fathom punishing Samantha for _anything_.  
However, if that was what her love requested, so be it. If Samantha wanted to be punished before Margie ravaged her with cuddles and kisses and made her feel safe and loved, then Margie would punish her.  
"I thought we talked about this, baby girl." Margie scolded gently, holding her lover's delicate hands in one of her own. "You know better than to be bratting. You're a big girl and I taught you better than that."  
"I, I'm sorry ma'am..." Samantha whimpered, ever the good actress. If it were part of her roll, Margie would have smiled.  
"You realize I have to punish you now, right baby girl?" Margie asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot.  
"Yes ma'am."  
Margie could've cooed at the face Sam was giving her, puppy-eyed and pleading.  
"And how should I do that baby girl?" Margie asked. "How should I punish such a naughty little girl?" She watched as a shiver ran down Samantha's spine.  
"Sp- A spanking, ma'am?"  
Margie hummed, in mock consideration.  
"Probably should. Naughty girls _do_ get spankings." She reached up to her chin, Samantha already beading sweat. "I suppose you _could_ use a good spanking, 's been a while since I disciplined you properly... Probably explains why you've been slipping as of late. Is that right, baby girl? Have you needed a good spanking?"  
"Oh hell yes," Samantha whispered, drooling.  
"Couldn't quite catch that baby girl. Speak up."  
"Yes! Oh- Yes ma'am! I, I need a spanking... a good one..."  
Margie smirked, the closest thing to a smile the roll allowed, and put her hands behind her back.  
"Ask me, baby girl."  
_You can call it off now if you want, before we even get started. I won't mind if you do, baby girl._  
Samantha nodded slightly, taking in her own deep breath.  
"M-Ma'am, I've been pretty naughty as of late... could you please give, give me a spanking?"  
_Oh hell yes._  
Margie took off the belt around her waist with her sword, setting it aside, before she sat down on the bed, gesturing to her lap. Samantha obeyed wordlessly, shaking in anticipation as she bent over her lover's knees. Gently, Margie adjusted her position, moving her up a bit and lifting her so her legs were off the floor, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend around her collar bone and holding Samantha's delicate hands against her back.  
"Good girl." Margie praised her. "Looks like a spanking really _is_ all I need to keep you on the straight and narrow."  
"B-But ma'am, I, you haven't even sp- eek!" She was cut off by a sharp smack to her upper thigh.  
"Shh. I have instructions for you this time, baby girl. Be patient." Margie explained, gently rubbing the spot where she'd smacked.  
"Y-Yes ma'am. I'm sorry." Samantha apologized, cuddling against Margie's knees.  
"It's okay, baby girl." Margie replied. "Anyway, you're going to get twenty smacks. I know it's a lot, but it's for a lot of things here and there. You're only getting five over your undies, then I'm going to have you stand up so I can take them off. The rest'll be on the bare. Again, I know it seems harsh, but I know you're a big girl and you can take it. Aren't you, baby girl?" Margie smiled, pausing in her rubbing.  
"I, I can ma'am. I can take it." Samantha said, lifting her head and trying to turn around to take a look at her girlfriend. Margie laughed, gently pushing her girlfriend's head down to look at the floor.  
"Keep your head down, baby. There's a good girl." As she spoke, she drew her hand back, drawing out the anticipation a few moments, just in case Samantha wanted another chance to object before Margie spanked her. When no objection came through, Margie allowed herself the final words before they got stared.  
"Love you, baby girl."


	3. The Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha gets what she wanted...

Samantha yelped as she felt Margie's hand strike her bottom, as she tended to, despite how light it was. It hadn't even hurt. But then Margie gave her a second, and a third, and a dull, underlying throb slowly began to form under her skin, warm and present. Samantha bit her lip to surpress a moan, tempted to try and lift her ass up just a bit, and start begging.   
But such a thing would be so out of character for the roll, and the thought was thrown aside when the fourth smack was sharp, and hot. Samantha moaned softly, enjoying the heat again, as Margie repeated it, bringing them to five.   
"Up, baby girl." Margie spoke, releasing her hands. "Time to strip down."   
"Yes ma'am." Samantha replied as she stood, savoring the slight ache already present in her skin. Margie stood, looking down at her as she undid the buttons of her girlfriend's rompers. She pulled both it, and the petticoat down, folding them up and putting them down on the bedside table, before taking a moment to marvel at her girlfriend.   
Samantha, in spite of her height, was very much a beauty. Her skin was pale, with a pink tint to her cheeks, with wide hips and fairly small but perky breasts. Her back was marred with scars from times when the robots got too carried away with their whip, having healed as long, slightly raised lines of pink that embarrassed her to no end, but Margie never commentted, never cringed, never judged. Rather, she appeared to focus most of her attention on Samantha's small, but round and, at least according to Margie, adorable, rump.  
"Already a little pink in the backside," Margie giggled, rubbing the area gently. "Let's finish up, shall we baby girl?"   
"Yes ma'am." Sam replied, looking up at her girlfriend, suddenly confused. "Don't, don't you want me over your knee again?"   
"I do." Margie replied. "But first, it's getting pretty hot in here. I'm talking off a few layers first." She gestured toward the bed. "Sit down for me just a sec, okay?"   
Samantha nodded and obeyed, wincing slightly as the comforter on the bed slightly agitated her flesh, but she stayed put, watching as Margie undid the buttons of her sweater, before carefully placing it on the floor. Quickly, she removed the dark pink, collared shirt she wore over her dress, folding it up and putting it down behind her. She reached for the buttons on the side of her orange dress, moving the straps off her shoulders, before pulling it off and doing the same with it, picking her sweater back up as she did, and putting it back on as she pulled off the knee-length petticoat she wore over her own set of rompers. The lacked the lace of Samantha's pair, of her own request, but still boasted frilly legs and a ruffled neck opening, slightly yellowed but otherwise in the same condition it'd been in the day Samantha had handed it to her.   
"Alright," Margie spoke, gesturing for Samantha to stand again. "Up, baby girl.   
Samantha hopped off the bed, allowing Margie to sit back down, before she climbed back over her lap.   
"Good girl." Margie praised, rubbing the area of light pink on her girlfriend's skin, wrapping her arm around her, taking her hands and adjusting her once again. "That's a good girl. You ready?"  
"Yes ma'am." Samantha squeaked, the excitement making its way into her voice as she shook with anticipation.   
Samantha moaned as soon as the smack came. It was firm and controlled, building on the already existing ache. The next was just the same, only further down, closer to her sensitive upper thighs.   
" _Oh Margie..._ " She moaned, basking in the rekindled warmth.   
"Do you understand _why_ I'm spanking you baby girl?" Margie asked, giving her another sharp smack.   
"Yes ma'am!" She yelped, receiving another only seconds after, as something began to drip down her inner thigh.   
"Tell me then baby girl," Margie spoke gently, but firmly, pausing to give her another. "Why are you being spanked right now?"   
"Because-eek!" Another slap cut her off. "Because I've been naughty lately!" The beginning of the sentence sounded more like a moan, the temperature slowly beginning to skyrocket.   
"Good girl." Margie replied, before giving her another, drawing out yet another moan as Samantha tried to gain some leverage to rub the scorching, wet between her legs against _something_.   
"Ah ah! No rubbing baby girl." Margie commanded, picking up on it and quickly spanking Samantha's upper thighs. The girl yelped sharply at each blow, before moaning loudly. Margie gave her another on the rump again, quickly turning the dull sting into a hot inferno. "You know better than to try and rub while you're being punished."   
"S-Sorry..." Samantha whimpered. "Wet..."   
Margie rubbed at the spot, the pressure causing Samantha to hiss in pain as tears pricked the corners of her eyes.   
"I bet you are pretty wet down there..." Margie replied, slowly moving her hand down, before dipping her fingers between Samantha's legs, and moving her folds aside.   
" _Oh my god!_ " Samantha cried out, sweat streaming down her face as she gushed pre-fluid.   
"Shh, 's okay baby girl." Margie chuckled, going back to rubbing her girlfriend's backside. "You're doing beautifully. Only five more to go." She promised. "Do me a favor and count for me, love."   
Samantha whimpered and nodded, soaking wet as she fought not to beg, certain if she spoke that pleading would be all she could do.   
"Sixteen!" She yelped at the first smack, harder than the others. Margie gave her another. "Seventeen!"   
"You're doing so well..." Margie cooed, her tone dripping with gentleness.   
"P-please- eighteen!" Samantha cried out, tears beginning to make their way down her face as climax began to tease her. "Please Margie- nineteen!- oh my god Margie _please_!"   
"You wanna come baby girl?" Margie asked, gently, stroking down Samantha's back.   
" _Oh god please yes! Please! Please MARGIE_!" Samantha sobbed, the tight feeling between her legs only starting to grow painful.   
Margie smiled, bending to plant a kiss on the back of Samantha's head.   
"You got it baby girl."   
And not a moment later, Samantha saw stars.


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha comes back for a moment.

"Hey, sweetie pie, it's over, come back to me darlin'."   
Margie's voice bought her out of it long before coherent thought, gentle and warm and inviting. Vaguely, the girl registered that she'd been moved, and as she opened her eyes, her brain finally registered being cradled and rocked in Margie's lap, Margie's coat covering her back, still soaking wet, with a dull, sharp ache in the skin of her backside.   
"M-Margie?" She spoke in a hoarse whisper, as Margie turned down to look at her.   
"I'm here baby, I'm right here." She assured her.   
"I, I did good?"   
"Oh Sammy, baby," Margie cooed, planting a gentle kiss against her temple. "You were absolutely beautiful. A little angle."   
Samantha smiled, cuddling against Margie's chest, content to be held and warm with satisfaction as she basked in the afterglow.  
"Twenty." She giggled softly. "Thank you, Margie."   
Her girlfriend smiled, reaching across the bed for a blanket to wrap her in. Deciding the comforter would suffice, Margie pulled it over and swaddled Samantha into it, as her lover began to fall asleep.   
"You're welcome, baby girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite of my first attempt at porn, and a cute ending- complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll quietly step out now...
> 
> (I'm low-key deeply jealous of Sam.)


End file.
